This project seeks to comprehensively identify, assess, and report the key instruments used for research and evaluation in crime and delinquency. An advisory panel will assist in the identification of areas and evaluative measures. The project staff will assess and report the development, scoring, norms, reliability, validity, and appropriate uses of 200 scales. In addition, the scale items themselves will be reported. The product will be a handbook that permits informed, direct selection of criminality research scales.